Armageddon
by FallenSHIN0BI
Summary: It's been two thousand years of fighting the Shadowhunters and the demons are no closer to winning. Lucifer approves for a new Prince of War and they ask a certain human-turned-demon called Ciel. He accepts and goes to sabotage the Humans once and for all. There will be slash as it goes on; CielxLucifer, MagnusxAlec, JacexClary


**WARNING: There is language (courtesy of a couple demons) and this will have slash, both usual and unusual. Including boyxboy. I'm just letting people know as the last fic I wrote, I aparently didn't let people know, and got roasted for it. Well now you know.**

**Known pairings: CielxLucifer, MagnusxAlec, JacexClary**

**I don't own any of this, as if I did, why would I be writting Fanfiction?**

**~FS**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

He walked briskly down the blood-red halls of the Demon Palace. Honestly, these fools were so dependent on him. After nearly a couple thousand years of fighting, they had still failed to penetrate the human plane. He had thought they'd be a bit more intelligent. His butler was humming next to him as they walked briskly to the counsel.

He knew that his butler was happy to be here. When he had been turned from human to demon and the much older demon had been stuck to serve him forever, the butler had suffered a lot of verbal abuse from other demons. The human-turned-demon had been spared mostly from this as he had had the power to turn himself into a demon (luck really, but they didn't need to know that, now did they?) and the demons respected that. Still, the two demons normally weren't welcome around the others.

Ciel didn't mind though. The other demons weren't the nicest, politest, or most attractive creatures. In fact his and Sebastion's race of demons seemed to be the only type that gave a damn about their appearance- or being decent in general really.

His cane went _click, click, click_ smartly on the checkerboard tile as they neared the room. The pair stopped just outside the room as Sebastion took a moment to straighten his young Master's tie and Sebastion's own trench coat covering his usual vest, shirt, and pants. Satisfied that everything was in order, Sebastion fell into step behind Ciel as they were let into the conference room.

Around the table sat six demons, All greater Demons. There was Agramon, Abbadon, Amaymon, (why do these demons love names with "A"s in the beginning?) Yanluo (bit surprising, he enjoyed torturing humans more than killing them) Belphegor, and Leviathon. Ciel nodded to them and sat down at the table.

"Hello. Glad to be invited. So, what's your problem?" Ciel said with a small knowing smile, designed to piss of certain demons in the room. It worked; Leviathon was growling. Abbadon mentally snorted. Leave it to Leviathon, Prince of Envy, to envy the kid demon in front of them. He cleared his throat.

"As you know, we're having difficulty breaking through the humans' defenses." Amaymom agreed by cursing angrily, "Those damn Shadowhunters keep fuckin' killing our demons! Hell, I can't get any shit done nowadays with those bastards running fucking everywhere!"

Yanluo rolled his demonic eye, "Eloquent as always Amaymom. You should try out for the Prince of Poor Manners spot. Suit you perfectly fine."

Agramon laughed, "And you should try out for Azazel's spot as chief corrupter Yanluo. You'd have loads of fun." The conversation started to delve farther away from the topic at hand. Ciel and Abbadom both sighed, as Sebastion stood beside his young Master, just grinning. This was one of the reasons why he loved the Demon Palace.

"Can we please stay on topic?" Asked Ciel. The three looked at him and Amyamom growled.

"He should be Prince of People-With-Sticks-Up-Their-Asses." Abbadom held up a hand, silencing them as to prevent the whole meeting from being scrapped altogether.

"Ciel, we would like you and your butler to go to Earth and weaken them. Sabotage them, backstab them, pit themselves against each other, whatever it takes." The six Greater Demons watched the boy closely. He mused it over.

"What do I get out of this?" They weren't surprised by this. If they were asked to do this out of the blue after only being a demon for a hundred years, they'd be a bit skeptical and wanting to make it worth their while too.

"Azazel needs a replacement. He is currently bound to a bunch of rocks and has to be _summoned_ to leave, and only temporarily. He needs someone to take over the post of Prince of War and Weapons while he is busy trying to figure out to escape. He has said that you may bear the title if you accept."

Ciel was stunned. Him? A _Prince_? This was too good to be true! Mentally, he was smiling wickedly. If Azazel thought he'd give this title back when the Greater Demon found his way out, he was sorely wrong. The young demon wouldn't go down without a fight. He kept his face schooled into a blank and uninterested expression while Sebastion smiled. He knew what was gong on in his young Master's head. This was going to be interesting.

"I accept your proposal. I, Ciel Phantomhive, will go amongst the humans and bring their ruin." Abbadom nodded and all of them stood up.

"Lord Lucifer has approved the appointment and wishes to due the honors. He will be here in a moment." Ciel was slightly shocked. _The_ Lucifer was going to make him a Prince?! He didn't know what he was expecting, but this was amazing.

They walked to the throne room of the Demon Palace, were many demons were. All the Princes had gathered, along with many other Greater Demons. The room was massive, Walls of obsidian and ebony, torches of purple fire, Hellfyre, burned on walls. Large, blood-red tapestries hung from the walls and ceiling. And at the end of the room, lay a massive throne, the part you actually sat in 10 feet up, the top reaching at least another 50 feet. It seemed to be made of bones, some human, some demon, some animal, some Downworlder. It _radiated _power, and even the most ambitious among them didn't dare even think to sit on it.

Then,with the resounding of enough trumpets to make even God impressed (not really, but you get the picture), a massive fiery beast come through the doors. It had the appearance of a dragon, a long, scaly head and snout, with spiny spikes went down the back of it's neck, a black crown sitting on it's head. It's massive, classic dragon wings spread out from behind, as the blackish-purplish Hellfyre came out in puffs as he breathed. All bowed, a knee on the ground, heads bowed. Ciel looked at the beast with the part of his vision it was still in with wonder. So this was Lord Lucifer. He could see how no one had tried to overthrow him. Ever.

When the winged serpent sat on his throne, he looked over them all, voice booming, "Rise." And they did, without question. "Today, we celebrate." No one whispered, no one gossiped. Even those used to Lucifer stayed quiet.

"Ever since my Lieutenant Azazel was bound, we have been short a Prince. Today we remedy that. Today we shall induct a new Prince of War and Weapons. However," The dragon smiled. Or it looked like that's what it was supposed to be, "I understand that our new Prince is a bit shorter than myself."

This earned a chuckle from the crowd. Everyone was shorter than Lucifer. Lucifer chuckled, a loud booming chuckle, "A bit of a understatement, I know. So, Let me change this." The Dragon stood up and flickered for a moment. Then he began to shrink, wings melting, whole body blurring.

Ciel stifled a gasp. Lucifer looked, looked, looked... _beautiful_. He was six foot, pale as a vampire, with wavy, silky looking, pure black hair. His crown had turned into one of white ebony, wearing a black sleeveless tee-shirt, and midnight colored cargo pants and boots. Behind him, his wings had transformed into beautiful wings, full of black feathers, glossy, shining in the Hellfyre torches' light. Ciel quickly picked up his jaw from where it had dropped onto the floor, not noticing the cold look he had received from a certain demon nearby.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The young demon hurried and kneeled in front of his Lord, heart-racing. "My dear Ciel. You have been picked to replace Azazel as Prince of War and Weapons. Do you accept this title?"

"I do."

"As well as the responsibilities, duties, and privileges that come with that title?"

"I do."

"Ciel, look at me." The young demon looked up into the golden eyes of the strongest demon in history. They were strong, firm, and... kind? "Tell me Ciel, what do you plan to do as the Prince of War and Weapons?"

Ciel smiled up at his King, "I plan on fulfilling my duties. I plan on having fun. But first of all, I shall live up to my prestigious title. I plan on bringing War onto Earth, the Greatest War, the Final War, Armaggedon. I will bring War and Chaos to the Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and Humans. I will help finish opening the Gateway, no matter the time it takes. Then all of Demonkind will march onto Earth in the greatest war ever created on Earth."

The demons murmurred around them, Sebastion smirking on the sidelines. Ciel wouldn't settle for less. He would go big, prove to them he was worthy of his spot as a Prince. He pitied the fools that Ciel set his eyes on. They wouldn't know what hit them.

Lucifer smiled back at Ciel, "I like your answer." He reached out his and and placed it on Ciel's head, whose heart beat faster and pulse quickened.

"You are worthy to bear the title of Prince of War and Weapons. I grant you the title, honor, power, and duties with it." Lucifer glowed and Ciel felt the power shooting through his system, strengthening it, making bones stronger, muscles stronger, fingernails sharper, teeth pointier, eye sight clearer,reflexes faster, some power consolidating into his right eye where the contract lay. It was amazing. He looked mostly the same when it was done, but he knew that that was all a farce. He was ten times stronger than Sebastion, with the power to back up his title.

"Rise Ciel Phantomhive, Prince of War and Weapons." The room burst into applause, Ciel stood and was surprised when Lucifer grabbed his hand and pulled him close to him. To those around, it just looked like an embrace of comradery, but for Ciel it was... more than that. Lucifer's hair was brushing up against his face, softer than anything he had felt, as a demon or human. It was, ironically, _heavenly_.

Then he spoke low, whispering into Ciel's ear, "I like you Ciel, so I gave you something to help you on your way. Your right eye can increase a person's anger or confusion, and subtly influence their other emotions."

Lucifer pulled back and gave Ciel a perfect smile, "I expect you to deliver your first report about your progress _personally_." Ciel blushed a little and nodded. Lucifer let go and Ciel quickly strode over to where Sebastion was watching, cool as ice. In the back of his mind, he wondered who shoved a stick up his butler's ass while he wasn't looking, but quickly pushed those thoughts away.

"Are you ready Young Master?" Sebastion asked stiffly. Ciel wondered what was eating him. Maybe a Lust demon was looking at Sebastion again. Ciel winced at that memory. So much paperwork after that incident.

He nodded at his butler, who led him over to a demon who was nervously looking about. "Come with me young Prince." He led them quickly to a room where a few demons were keeping a magic circle functioning and ready to open a portal. The demon's claws ran around the circle quickly, making sure it was done correctly.

With a satisfied look, he turned to the two demons watching him, "We've managed to arrange the portal to the place the humans call "New Ork". When you arrive, do your best to sabotage those ridiculous Shadowhunters." He nodded to the other demons, who fired up the portal, a oval of purple appearing out of thin air. Sebastion took a hold of Ciel's hand (who appropriately rolled his eyes) and they stepped through.

Ciel took out out his D-Phone (There were so many jokes about that name. Honestly, whatever demon developed it should have thought that through. Or maybe it had.) which was basically the Demon equivalent of the IPhone. He received a message with some more information from the demon who had sent them through.

Apparently they were near the New York Institute. Where magic seemed to be actively making it's own portal to the place that Demons couldn't enter. Inconvenient; unless of course, you just so happened to be a human turned demon. _Hypothetically_, it would be as if he were a warlock. :_Thank goodness I was turned into a demon_:

"Sebastion, I need you to be my liaison into and out of the Shadowhunter country. _You_ can't get in while _I _can. As such, we will be parting ways for now. I will keep in contact, as Lord Lucifer wishes a meeting in person to discuss my next report."

"But young Master-!"

"NO, Sebastion. No arguing! This is an opportunity we cannot miss out on! I need to get into the city if I wish to properly sabotage the Shadowhunters." Sebastion silently fumed; Ciel was a bit sorry about being to harsh (Sebastion hated it when they were separated, as he couldn't protect Ciel when he was someplace else).

"I'll need to earn their trust. Get a pack of demons and chase me. Act like you want to take me down. The sudden attack should force them to get to safety through the portal and take me with them. It's the only way to do this in time! I can take care of myself!"

Sebastion looked like he still wanted to argue. "This an _order_, Sebastion." This caused the demon butler to grit his teeth in frustration, but he kneeled, bowed slightly.

"What should you be saying right now?" :_I'm sorry Sebastion but this is too important_:

"Yes. My Lord"

* * *

"I don't see why it's taking so long," Maryse was saying to Magnus. "Is that normal?"

"What's not normal is the discount I'm giving you," Magnus muttered, heel tapping the heel of his boot against the wall. "Normally I charge _twice_ as much." The warlock muttered irritably, thinking of all that money and how little they were grateful for him. Really, he was only here for one reason anyways.

Jace was about to haul Simon around back when a child's screams erupted from down the street. All eyes turned to look down the street, except for Magnus, who merely muttered something under his breath and began working faster.

Jace pushed Simon over to where Magnus and Max were, "Stay here." Maryse and Madeleine stayed with them, guarding them, while the other three Shadowhunters ran down the street.

"What the hell was that?" Jace shouted over to Alec, who shrugged. The turned the corner around the side of the church and their hearts stopped. They saw a small child- or was it a short teen?- running, screaming, from another man with a pack of demons right behind him.

The man had midnight black hair and had a grin and glint in his eye that even creeped Jace out. It was like he was going to gut you, tear you apart, jam swords and other nasty things into you, and enjoy it way more than any normal person would.

"Isabelle, grab the kid!" Alec yelled to his sister as he and Jace activated their blades. She caught the crying boy, who collapsed into her arms. He had black hair, was small to be sure, but that wasn't the most striking thing about him. The most striking thing in her opinion was the suit the boy was wearing, now crumpled, and the eye patch around his eye.

Jace and Alec stood defensively in front of them, and the crazed-looking man stopped, his demons stopping as well. "Well then, Mr. Crazed Sociopath, what can we do for you?" Jace growled, Seraph blades out.

"Not the time Jace," muttered a pale Alec. There were at least a dozen demons ready to charge on a moment's notice.

The man continued to smile, "I just need the boy. He's a very special boy, and I need to drain him of his blood and crush his bones into fine powder for an incantation of mine. Though I doubt you are going to give him to me, are you?"

Jace snorted, "Got that right, Warlock. I'm pretty sure there's a law somewhere that says giving children to creepy Warlocks that what to kill them and has control of a demons is illegal. Just a hunch."

The man grinned an evil grin, "Indeed. Well then, I guess I'll just take him by force." With that, the street nearby exploded with Forsaken.

Jace went into action about to gut the man, but weirdly the Warlock was already retreating, clearly not wanted to do battle with Shadowhunters and Forsaken. Which meant they weren't his men. Wether that was a good or bad thing, Jace had no idea.

"Hurry! Back to the others!" Isabelle said, scooping the young kid up, who still was crying into her blouse.

Alec was surprised to say the least as they ran back over to the other group, "You're bringing him with us?!"

"Do we have a choice? If we don't, he dies!" She shot back, shutting Alec up. They ran over to where the others were. Maryse was _not_ happy.

"What happened?!" She demanded. Her voice softened when she saw the snifling child. Isabelle set him down and Maryse knealt and smiled at the scared boy.

"Hey there. What's your name?"

"C-Ciel."

Maryse hadn't heard that name before. Interesting, "How old are you Ciel?"

"I'm 13." That suprised Maryse. He looked younger. :_Then again..._: She was tall and Isabelle was strong. A small, lightweight thirteen year-old wouldn't be that difficult for her. He acted younger, but he obviously had been scared senseless, if the screams earlier were anything to go by.

"Mom, we need to leave. Dozens of Forsaken are on their way right now." Maryse's eyes widened and she whirled around to Magnus, who was clearly frustrated.

"And... You're good!" Magnus said, a black square opening in the wall; the Portal. "Get through now! It'll give me time to close this and for me and Madeleine to get out of here!"

Maryse scooped Max up into her arms, and went through. Alec went next, giving Magnus an appreciative look. Isabelle grabbed Ciel's hand and they hurried through next. Ciel heard Jace say, "You too Vampire," before the world changed as they arrived in their new location.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop, a demonic butler watched with satisfaction as they all dissipated through. The Forsaken were right on top of them; he heard a cry of pain from one of the Shadowhunters. It was Ciel so it did not matter to the demon. He simply texted a short message to Lord Lucifer before dissapearing into the night.

* * *

_Infiltration complete. He is in the Shadowhunter's city._ That message made Lucifer's day. He couldn't wait for his little Prince to report back.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a comment and let me know. After all, I'm not a Warlock, and I'm not psychic, so how would I know what you were thinking?**

**~FS**


End file.
